Diario secreto de Natsumi: deseos
by El Dreadful Reaper
Summary: Un caliente Endou x Natsumi en diario pov. Poso de una historia con el nombre "Diario Segreto" por Natsumi Raimon.


**A.N.:Mi primer limón. Disfrute de.**

* * *

**Gouenji fue snooping alrededor como habitual. Él fue furtivamente en busca de algo, a la medianoche muerto. Desde entonces se dio cuenta de Endou cerca de Natsumi. Estaba buscando ese diario familiar que Natsumi mantuvo siempre con ella. No pudo encontrarlo. Frustración se hizo cargo de él. Él golpeó un retrato de un unicornio y cayó de la nada. Comenzó a leer el capítulo marcado, titulado: 'deseos'**

**deseos**

Iba a encontrar a los chicos durante la FFI. Participaron en el entrenamiento de la mañana pero por la tarde podría tranquilamente ser con Endou y con los demás por supuesto... pero me sólo se preocupaba por él. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no noto que pasar tiempo, tengo por algún tiempo un hábito para ventilar mis frustraciones, amor, trabajan en un diario de cuero que me había regalado mi tía. Pero en tiempos recientes el hielo que reina de Raimon vertida dentro de sus perversiones más secretos. Incluso la Reina es Presidenta de la Junta de directores, tenían sus secretos perversiones. El diario se coloque en el banco donde estaba sentado detrás de mí, cuando una mano le levantó y abrió. Pero también estaba tomado por los recuerdos de Endou para darse cuenta. Probablemente me quedé en ese estado durante mucho tiempo porque la mano o mejor su propietario tomó el tiempo para leer el diario entero y resto nuevamente en su lugar, a mi lado. Sentí dos manos que me agarraron por los hombros bajando, luego VI dos piernas musculares pare a horcajadas sobre mi base.

"Natsumi, ¿te gusta me?"

"E-endou! WHA-»

dejó de mis palabras, apasionadamente me besó. Pero respondí a mí mismo con el beso todo. Me subí los dedos por su cabello. Eran tan suaves. Quité la diadema, pulsera. Sonrió en mis labios como deslizó a lo largo del cuello, y luego más abajo, hasta el pecho, sentí lo.

Endou se acercó a mi oído susurrando, "eres mi Natsu-chan. I love you"

Él Miró. Él había despeinada pelo, sus ojos eran como el aceite. Se quitó la camiseta de la selección. Me incliné mis manos sobre sus caderas y. me llevando en sus brazos, me llevó hasta su dormitorio.

"Oh Endou..."

Había siempre creí que él estaba enamorado de Aki y ahora era yo, en brazos, que, en su cama, que, a su corazón.

Siempre había tenido su amor y me di cuenta ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido. Ahora es tiempo para recuperarlo. Sacudió a mí, sonriendo.

Sentí sus manos sobre mí. Él me desnudó rápidamente. Cuando coloco en la cama ante sus ojos él sonrió y dijo, "You are so beautiful"

Me quité mi sujetador y besó suavemente mi seno derecho, mientras sus dedos me torturaron con dulzura igual el pezón izquierdo. Su lengua había alcanzado el pezón derecho. Luego le dio el mismo tratamiento.

Él bajó a besar mi vientre, dejando una larga estela de caliente, besos hasta mi feminidad, pero sin tocar, quería, pero él decidió hacerme sufran, por lo que fue hasta tocar el violín con la lengua en mi ombligo. Tomó posesión de mis labios cuando sentí sus manos calientes su camino entre mis piernas.

Miré, coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho, el GK el uniforme, lanzándolo detrás de mí y treasing a él, mirando en mi memoria como era perfecto. Luego puso mis manos en su espalda y corrió a mis dedos sobre su columna vertebral, lo que hace estremecer.

"Endou, te amo, te amo, te... ah"!

Sentí sus dedos dentro de mí, me acaricia con ternura, luego se vino abajo y reemplazar sus dedos con su lengua, era una excelente comida, como 1 mil incendios en mi cuerpo.

Grité con placer, apretar las hojas entre Fort mis dedos.

"Natsu-chan, se siente el efecto que hago?"

mirando a las puertas de mi feminidad mojado, se puso su pinchazo emocionado dentro de sus boxeadores. Percibir que me envió el cerebro en la inclinación. Tuve que tomar el asunto en mano, o tal vez algo más... Tiré a su boxeador, tomado de su grasa, jugosa polla entre mis manos y acariciaba él, comenzando una lenta paja. Endou conduje con sus gemidos-"Natsu-chan, te.. .ah... .ah... amor-" y luego me dirigí más a mi boca, labios y lengua saboreando cada faceta del cuerpo del niño me encantaba

Él gimió, "Oh... ahh... mi Dios!"

Endou invertido posiciones, frenético y excitado.

– Está listo?

-Sí, solo...-

-Lo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerle sufrir. Te amo;-

-él Entered suavemente en un dolor muy fuerte y me invadió mi cuerpo, Mamoru siguió me, acariciando Kiss me y otras cosas me tranquiliza. Cuando las heces de una señal, una señal de que el dolor había pasado, comenzaron a presionar más y más difícil dentro de mí. El dolor fue reemplazado por un placer igualmente intenso. le gritó a los demás nombres cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo. El vino dentro de mí. Me pensaba que el preciado líquido del niño que me encantaba, dentro de mí.

Agotados nos enamoramos el uno junto al otro.

"Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero."

Suspiró, estaba tan contento. Endou estaba durmiendo a mi lado y sus poderosos brazos me apretó la vida. El scostai Miró y un mechón de pelo de su rostro sudoroso. Todavía tenía su cabeza atada alrededor de la muñeca.

**-El final-**

**Gouenji no podía creer lo acabo de ver. Natsumi, la chica que quería, ahora era de otra persona. Enojado y frustrado, tomó su palanca y fue a cazar... PARA ENDOU...**

* * *

**Hola, este es mi primer, así que no hay llamas. Mi español es terrible.**


End file.
